Two World's Destiny
by greenswind and cheesedude
Summary: [GW]A misfit girl and her brother are summoned to Metru Nui. There, they meet visorak, rahaga, and Toa hordika. Can Lani accept all that's going on, and save her brother? Kind of a creepy Wrinkle in Time story. Chapt. 3 up!
1. The Calm Before the Storm

Lani was just an ordinary girl. She went to school, got good grades, had a few friends, and she was happy. That is, before she moved to Yorkhaw (real town?). Here, she was just considered a geek. Everyone thought she was strange, weird even. At lunch, Lani read while others talked. She never passed notes, or said rude things behind a teacher's back. Worse of all, her parents had begun to fight… a lot. All she had now was her little brother CJ. And he was off at a friend's house.

Today had been especially bad. Todd Morris and Andy Miller had mad fun of her cargo pants, again. She looked different from everyone else. Lani was tall; pale; had cold, icy eye; and long, pale, blond hair. Most kids around here were dark, of average height, and brown eyes.

Lani got home and saw the note on the refrigerator. She sighed. CJ was off at his friend's house again, and Mom and Dad were at counseling. It would be another long afternoon, alone. She had already read all her books at least twice, and the internet was down. Preschool shows were still showing on her favorite channels, and it was raining outside. _Maybe CJ has something in his room_, she thought. Lani went upstairs to her brother's room.

It was filled with construction sets, model dinosaurs, and these strange toys called "Bionicles". Her brother was crazy about them. There were all these strange names and places and things. With nothing better to do, she stepped over a red figure, and stopped. The figure intrigued her. Its head looked like some kind reptiles, and it had flames for hands. Shaking her head, Lani stepped over to the bookcase. Then, she groaned.

More Bionicles. Only this time, they were books. Lani glanced over at the red figure again. It seemed to want her to take one of the books. Without realizing it, Lani had taken a book from the self. Startled, she looked down at what was in her hand. Great. An encyclopedia. Sighing, she plopped down onto CJ's bed, and opened it up. After about three seconds, she was fully immersed in the book. It was amazing how all this had become just… toys. Lani especially liked the part titled "Hordika". She had always found mutations strangly interesting. Then, there were these heroes, Toa, to consider.

Suddenly, Lani sat upright. CJ would be home any minute! He hated it when people went into his room. Scrambling to put the book back on its self, Lani tripped on another figure. This time, she knew its name. He was called Nuju, his element was Ice, and… She strained to remember. There wasn't anytime. She couldn't possibly care about a piece of plastic, could she?

Lani put the book back on its self, messied the room to its original stature, and raced downstairs. CJ was just closing the door behind him. A grin bloomed on his freckled face. "Hi sis! What are you doing?"

Lani had sat down at the computer. The internet was up again. "Um… just surfing the web."

"Okay," said CJ. He went upstairs.

Lani sighed with relief. She went to her e-mail. Maybe Trish had sent her one. Trish had been her best friend before she had moved. The familiar "You've got mail" jingle came up. Yes, Trish had sent her one. But, there was another one too. The address was a mixture of letters. Curious, Lani opened it. There was nothing written. Only a picture of a black hole. Her attention was diverted from the hole when CJ came back downstairs.

"You went into my room, didn't you," he asked calmly.

Lani looked down at him in surprise. "How did you know?"

The ten-year-old brunette smiled. "Vakama told me."

"Who?"

"Vakama, Toa Metru or Hordika of Fire."

"Um… okay. How did a toy tell you what I was doing?"

"He can see things. He talks to me. As do all the others."

Lani shook her head. Her brother was getting a little crazy.

"It's okay. You were meant to go into my room."

Lani spun around. "What to mean I was meant to go into your room?"

CJ shrugged. "I guess it was your destiny."

Lani sighed. "I think you've been watching too much TV bro."

"No I haven't. The Toa want you."

Lani had decided not to listen anymore. CJ was beginning to freak her out. Then again, so did the computer. The black hole picture had consumed the entire screen! She felt herself being pulled towards it. "Eh… CJ! What's going on?" Her brother looked calmly at her. He himself was being pulled towards the rift too.

"We're going."

"WHERE?"

"To Metru Nui."

And with that, the two siblings were pulled into the portal, and vanished.


	2. In the City of Webs

**Disclaimer: Bionicle belongs to Lego. Lani and CJ belong to me.**

Lani awoke to a fierce headache. "What the hell happened?" she groaned as she sat up. Another question popped up in her mind. _Where the hell _**am**_ I? _Lani turned at the sound of a groan behind her. She saw CJ struggling to sit up.

"Lani, my arm hurts," CJ said.

Lani crawled over to his side, and saw his elbow has a large purple bruise on it. "I don't think it's broken," she declared. "Only bruised."

CJ looked around at his surroundings. Lani noticed this and asked, "Do you know where we are?" For some odd reason, she really didn't want to know.

CJ looked up at her with a mixture of awe and confusion in his eyes. "Lani, I… I think we're in Metru Nui."

Lani stared at him as if he had just grown two heads. Metru Nui? Where in the blazes what that? "Uh, CJ? What the heck is Metru Nui?"

CJ looked at her and said quietly, "Metru Nui is… well… was a city in the Bionicle storyline."

"What do you mean 'was'," Lani questioned.

CJ shifted uncomfortably. "It was destroyed by an earthquake. Its inhabitants were locked into eternal sleep. And its heros, the Toa Metru, were mutated into beings worse than you can imagine."

Lani twitched. "Hordika?"

"Yes. Hordika. The bestial half of you that you think don't exist," CJ said his eyes and tone growing darker. "In time, they will fall, just like the rest of the city." With that, he slumped over, unconscious.

"CJ!" Lani cried out as she caught her brother. He groaned and opened his eyes slowly.

"Lani, what happened? You… you asked me about Metru Nui… and… and everything went dark. I'm scared Lani! I really am!" CJ said before he started sobbing into Lani's chest.

Lani felt sorry for him. CJ was only eight years old. Lani stroked the top of his head, all the while muttering soothing words. Then, she started humming him a song she had made up all by herself. Lani hadn't come up with the words yet, but the tune was perfect. When sung, or hummed in the minor key it was meant for, it sounded haunting, chilling, calm, and soothing all at the same time.

CJ looked up at her and hissed, "Cut that out. That tune attracts visorak."

Lani looked back at him, confused. "What are visorak?" she inquired. The moment the words left her mouth, Lani knew she had made a huge mistake. A sound could be heard from all around the two siblings. Suddenly, a spinning object flew out of the tangle of webs and struck Lani in the side. Numbness soon followed. She tried to cry out as another wheel struck CJ. They both watched in horror as dozens of spider-like creatures poured from the webs. _Why did I have to open my big mouth? _Lani wondered.

The spiders were black in color, and had huge mandibles. Lani caught a glimpse of one the spiders' mouths, as it spat webbing at them. Then, Lani lost consciousness. But before she did, she caught a glimpse of something white scurrying away.

* * *

Lani woke soon after she had been captured by the spiders. She noted that she was in a cocoon. The inside of the cocoon was lined with sharp barbs that dug into her flesh. Her clothes were in tatters. She was sure her shoes were gone. As the venom in the barbs flowed into her, two questions floated thru her mind. _Where's CJ _and _who was the white figure_.

She suddenly felt pain beyond all imagining. Her body spasmed, and her mind felt… strange. Rage and fury filled her. Her body was warped beyond recognition. She screamed in pain.

Then there was a light. Her skinny frame wasn't nearly large enough, even after the transformation, to rip thru the thick web. Something or some**one **was ripping open the cocoon. She fell out of the cocoon, and into the arms of her savior. Before fatigue and pain brought back the darkness, Lani caught a glimpse at a tall, white figure with a telescopic lens over one eye.


	3. Meet My New Friend

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bionicle. Only Lani and CJ and their wonderful Hordika forms are mine. Enjoy:P**

CJ looked around his prison. His body hurt. His mind hurt. Everything, everything hurt. But not as much as the pain in his heart. CJ could feel the darkness growing. If he didn't do something, he would be consumed by it. CJ sniffled as tears fell down his dirt caked face. He had awoken in a cocoon. A dreadful, barbed cocoon. The venom of the Visorak coursed into his bloodstream, mutating his body beyond recognition. The mutation had a nasty side effect of shredding the cocoon. CJ was surprised to see that the ground was only a few feet below him. He had dropped silently to the ground and found a muddy puddle. But all the dirt and grim in the world couldn't hid CJ's hideous new body. His body had been overrun with lizard-like scales. His right hand had transmuted into a blade of some kind. Three razor sharp spines jutted out of his vertebrae. But his new eyes, they were the worst. They were narrow and slit, and had a blood-shot look.

After about five or so minuets of staring at his reflection, CJ had been hit by a Suukorak's electrified spinner. The abominations had dragged him to the tall structure he had first seen. Once inside, the spiders had bound him in their strange webbing. Now, all he wanted was his sister. Lain could solve anything. She had never shown fear around him. She was his sister. But where was she? Why wasn't Lain rescuing him from those awful… things? CJ never noticed the ebon figure slid into the room.

* * *

Lani growled softly. "Why are we running away?" she asked. When her new "friend" didn't answer, Lani dug her new claw into his back armor. He stopped and shook the girl off his back. She hid the ground hard.

Nuju gave Lani a cold glare. "We are no match for the Visorak," he said.

"But they're just spiders!" protested Lani.

"'Spiders' that have taken over a once magnificent city."

Lani frowned. They had been having some form of this argument for the past hour. When Nuju had first seen Lani captured by the Visorak, he had followed them and ripped the girl out of the cocoon in a vain attempt to avoid the mutation process. As soon as Lani had regained consiousness, she had done the typical "scream and run" technique.

Nuju had grabbed her and was still explaining stuff to her. Lani would frequently interrupt and complain about something. She was still mad about loosing her brother. Nuju understood that. He had lost all his matoran friends in the Great Cataclysm. He just couldn't tell Lani that though. It brought back too many terrible memories.

Lani scratched at her new aqua scales. Her eyes had grown huge and were bug yellow. A pair of dragonfly wings flittered behind her back. The girl's right hand had become a marine animal's claw (think Crocodilian). The scales went all the way down to her waist. From there on, she was stark naked. Lani was still embarrassed that she was streaking around a city.

Nuju sensed her discomfort. "It you need something to wear, there's some cloth over there," he said, pointing to a wrecked weaver's store. Lani nodded a thanks in Nuju's direction and tied a rough brown piece of fabric around her torso.

* * *

"Where is Nuju?" growled Vakama.

Nokama frowned. "Have patience my brother," she said, trying to keep her own temper in check.

"Where ever he is," grumbled Matau, "he had better have a nice-good though-excuse."

"Would 'helping a being from another dimension out after she was mutated by the visorak' be a nice excuse brother?" said a voice.

"Huh?" came the confused response.

Norik looked over and saw the missing Toa Hordika approaching them. Next to Nuju was… "A human!" gasped Norik.

"A whaty what?" asked Matau.

"A human," said Gaaki. "They are a species from an alternate dimension. Humans are of about they same intelligence as one of us. Occasionally, rifts in the dimensional boundaries will open and a black hole is created. Our friend here must have encountered one of those rifts."

Lani frowned. "If you're so smart," she smirked, "then tell me how I can get home."

Gaaki stared at the girl with sadness in her aged eyes. "You can't."


End file.
